


Beautiful Danger

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: "My Dear", Introspection, Kunzite Likes Dangerous Things, Kunzite Likes Pretty Things, M/M, Romance, Sleepfluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Zoisite Being Cute, Zoisite Is Like A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite watches Zoisite sleep and reflects on his attraction to the young upstart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on such a high after watching the newly released dub episodes. Sleepfluff was in order.

Day and night were nearly indiscernable in the Dark Kingdom, but even servants of darkness needed to sleep. And Zoisite, being a teenager, was quick to crash and often slow to wake up.

Kunzite smiled a little, tracing a hand over the boy's cheek. He looked so innocent while he slept, a complete contrast to the hellion he was during his waking hours. Oh, he could be gentle when he wanted to be, sweet and coquettish, but even his lover knew the danger that lurked behind that softness.

_Beautiful danger._ It was a phrase he knew well, Jadeite often used it to speak of Queen Beryl. Kunzite's aesthetic side couldn't deny the woman was attractive with her bright red hair and endless curves, but even she paled in comparison to Zoisite. You knew right away Queen Beryl was merciless, but it was carefully hidden with Zoisite. _Pretty little things are more dangerous than they look,_ Nephrite had once cautioned after a failed attempt to get rid of the Sailor Guardians. Given his own preferences, it was something Kunzite could at least concede the two had in common.

Not that Naru Osaka could compare to Zoisite in any way, of course, Kunzite thought as the younger man nestled further into his embrace. He was a cuddler, Zoisite was, very physical in his affection. Leaning against Kunzite's shoulder, nuzzling his hand, curling up in his lap as best as a five-foot-six teenager could...he was like a cat in that way. Ironic, given how Zoisite claimed to despise the furry creatures. _Seeing a bit too much of you in them_ , he'd once teased, much to the latter's displeasure.

Of course, cats were also quite temperamental, which Zoisite was in spades. It was one of his worse qualities, but only made him cuter in Kunzite's eyes.

He felt Zoisite stir a little in his sleep, a hand seeking out his. Every now and then Zoisite would awaken from unsettling dreams about a life opposite the ones they led. A vibrant planet, a man with black hair...they all had them, even the ever-devoted Jadeite had mentioned them once in a while. Kunzite had often found himself questioning reality from them, but it was easier to simply brush them off most of the time. Their current life wasn't perfect, but it was _theirs_.

He took Zoisite's hand, squeezing softly to reassure him. _I'm here._

"Mm...thank you, my dear," Zoisite murmured in his sleep. Kunzite laughed softly, kissing the top of his head, his cheeks, his nose. _Adorable._ Right now anyone who saw them wouldn't believe the boy was capable of the destruction he was, and by the time they realized they'd be too late.

It was one of the things Kunzite loved most about him. He'd been fooled just as easily by those big green eyes and that sweet face, only to fall completely in love with the predator beneath them.

"Go back to sleep, love," he whispered teasingly. Zoisite's arm tightened around his chest, Kunzite's hands splaying over his back to keep him close. Soon his own eyelids grew heavy, and he joined Zoisite in a deep slumber.


End file.
